Après cela
by van332
Summary: Cette fanfiction se situe après la dernière épisode de la saison 6. Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps d'en écrire plus, alors ca sera une one shot!


**_Je sais qu'il y a et qu'il aura beaucoup de fanfictions après le dernier épisode, mais c'est le seul temps de l'année que je peux écrire sans me soucier de mes devoirs. Alors amusez-vous et les reviews me font toujours plaisir! En passant, je sais que je fais beaucoup d'erreurs et en plus, la correction ne marche pas sur mon ordinateur alors essayez de ne pas la voir s'il vous plait!_**

Après cela

Chapitre 1: Discussion entre filles

Que faisais-t-elle ici? Comment peut-elle être ici? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Comment peut-elle avoir fait ça? Elle devait partir. Elle doit partir, tout de suite! Maintenant, car Christopher s'est endormis et cela veut dire pas de bavardage. Oui, pas de bavardage, car elle ne veut pas discuter parce qu'elle lui en a trop dire hier, car elle était maintenant dans son lit!

Elle enleva le bras de Christopher de sur elle, descend du lit, trouva sa robe et quitta la chambre sans faire de bruits.

Plus tard, Lorelai était dans son auto et elle s'accusa encore de ce qu'elle avait fait et avec raison. Comment pouvait-elle avoir fait ça après avoir dit a Luke qu'elle l'aimait? Elle se demanda pourquoi l'avait-elle fait et aucune raison n'était assez bonne pour l'expliquer. Elle faut qu'elle en parle. Elle ne peut pas garder cela pour elle. Elle doit parler à quelqu'un. Elle doit parler à Rory. Mais Rory a déjà assez de problèmes avec le départ de Logan. Peut-être Sookie. Non, pas Sookie, car elle sera vraiment fâchée. Mais Rory aussi. Luke est comme son père et Sookie veut elle et Luke ensemble depuis très longtemps. Elles étaient tellement heureuse, surtout Sookie, pour se mariage et elle a tout gâché. Elle décida d'appeler Rory.

'' Rory '', dit Lorelai

'' Salut maman, Je suis tellement contente que tu m'es appelée. Je veux savoir ce que tu penses a propos de ce que j'ai fait. Est-ce que j'avais raison quand j'ai dit a Logan de partir pour Londres pour un an...'', commença Rory

'' Rory, j'ai fait une grosse gaffe. ''

Quelque temps après, Lorelai était dans l'appartement de Rory, car elle ne voulait pas retourner a la maison au cas où Luke y serait.

'' Alors Rory, sur quoi veux-tu mon opinion? ''

'' Non, toi en premier. On dirait que tu as plus besoin d'aide que moi. Alors, maman, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé. Hier, tu étais bien. '', dit Rory

'' Non Rory, je n'étais pas bien. Mais avant que je te dise pourquoi, promets-moi de ne pas me crier après jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini, mais tu peux être fâchée après moi, juste montre le pas. ''

'' OK''

'' Depuis qu'Anne m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je connaisse April parce que j'étais seulement fiancé a Luke, pas marié. J'ai réalisé que j'avais entendu assez, mais je ne pouvais rien faire a par d'attendre. Alors, je me cachais de Luke pour ne pas voir la réalité. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Je l'ai juste réalisé hier quand j'ai parlé à la psychologue. ''

'' La psychologue? ''

'' La femme que ma mère a demandé de venir pour qu'elle rencontre ton père. ''

'' Oh elle''

'' Oui et elle m'a dit que je devrais prendre ma vie entre mes mains et que si certaines n'arrivaient pas, c'était parce qu'elles ne devraient pas se produire. Alors j'ai conduit pour aller voir Luke et je lui ai dit que je voulais m'enfuir pour le marier, maintenant.

'' Wow, et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? ''

'' Non... il a dit non, car il voulait plus de temps avec April pour apprendre comment être un père. Alors je lui ai dit que si nous nous marions, Anna l'apprécierait et il m'a demandé quand j'avais vu Anna. Parce que c'était quelque chose que je ne lui avais pas dit...Je lui ai demandé une autre fois, il a dit non et je ne l'ai pas laissé s'expliquer, je suis partie. ''

'' Mais...''

'' Non Rory, ce n'est pas tout...Je...Je...Mon dieu j'étais tellement stupide...Je suis allée voir...Christopher. ''

'' Non, maman, ne dit pas ça. ''

'' Ne dis rien s'il te plait, je dois le dire à quelqu'un...On a bu, moi en tout cas, il m'a réconforté et ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans son lit, nu. ''

Durant la dernière partie, Lorelai pleurait un peu, mais lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle pleurait pour de vrai. Rory essaya de la réconforté, mais elle ne disa rien, car ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation ne réconfortera pas sa mère.

Après quelques temps, Lorelai arrêta de pleurer, alors Rory décida d'être franche avec elle.

'' Maman, es-tu prête à entendre ce que j'ai à dire? ''

'' Non, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. ''

'' Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait cela. Je sais que que n'a pas été très intelligent avec April et tout le reste, mais il ne mérite pas ça. Je sais comment tu as été triste lorsque Luke a dit non, mais tu aurais pu venir ici pour me parler ou aller voir Sookie, pas papa. Tu sais comment les histoires avec papa se finisse, toi qui pleure et lui qui n'est pas la pour toi. Peut-être il a changé, mais il a une nouvelle vie maintenant avec Gigi et toi tu es FIANCÉ! Te caché de lui ne résoudra pas le problème et tu le sais ça! J'espère que tu as planifié de lui parler et de lui dire la vérité, parce que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? ''

'' Oui je l'aime, mais lui dire la vérité ne sera pas si facile. ''

**_Des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir a l'auteur!_**


End file.
